Ep 706 (18 Feb 1991)
Synopsis As they shop in Alf's store, Haydn and Sophie discuss the situation between his parents. He says he caught Cynthia crying last night because Michael had told her there was no way they'd get back together again. He's stuck in the middle and will have to decide which parent to live with. He wants to live with both and can't understand why his dad won't even entertain the idea of getting his family back together again. Michael and Cynthia have another argument in the caravan park. He shoots down her suggestion that the three of them have dinner later on. Instead, he leaves for work and tells her to walk away while she still has her dignity. As she tells Haydn shortly afterwards, she didn't realise how bitter he was over the divorce. She mentions that he only person Michael might listen to is his son... Popping into his store briefly, a downbeat Alf apologises to Marilyn for giving her that cheque the bank refused to cash. He then leaves to go fishing, telling her to put the "Closed" sign on the door when her shift finishes at 2:00. Worried, Marilyn rings Ailsa at the Diner and tells her about Alf's fishing trip and the odd mood he is in. At the Boatshed, Haydn tries to get Michael to at least give his mother a hearing. He surely had to have loved her at some stage. Michael isn't so sure - he sometimes wonders was he in love with the idea of being in love? When asked if he still likes Pippa and if that's why he's not entertaining the idea, he says it makes no difference. Ailsa finds Alf fishing. She tries to make him feel better and to give him some hope for the future. It's not working though. She returns to his shop and asks Marilyn to work on until later. She'll pay her from her own pocket. Cynthia tells Haydn she plans to leave in the morning. He offers to come with her but she tells him to stay in Summer Bay for the time being. She needs time to settle again. He can follow on later. Poor Alf's afternoon's fishing takes a turn for the worse when Adam shows up with a carton of beer he'd bought earlier in the store. He turns into a one-man pity party and it's as annoying and as boring as you'd imagine. His morning ruined, Alf walks away without saying a word. Sophie tells Haydn that he should accept that his parents aren't going to get back together again. He's not going to take it lying down though because he has come up with an idea. He knows that Sally disappearing previously had got a reaction. If it worked for her, it might just work for him. He mentions some old mines they'd visited out in the bush and that he'd like to camp out there. Adam is still being a self-pitying galah. He comes back to the store, drunk and says some hurtful things to Marilyn. Back at home, Alf tells Ailsa he has decided to close the store down. He has had enough and just wants to go fishing and spend more time with Duncan. An old familiar face appears in the Diner - Grant Mitchell is finally back. He tells Bobby and Marilyn that his sister is now off drugs and is growing organic veggies on a farm. He doesn't know what he'll do now that he's back though. Sophie is about to go to bed when Haydn calls to the house. He has decided that he has got to go "missing" tonight, seeing as his mother is leaving in the morning. Cast *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson Guest Cast * Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan * Cynthia Ross - Belinda Giblin - * Writer - Al Webb * Director - Michael Offer * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 705 (15 Feb 1991) Next Ep Ep 707 (19 Feb 1991) Notes First appearance of Grant Mitchell since Ep 669 (15 Nov 1990). Category:1991 episodes.